I'm All In
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: Felicity has been kidnapped by Slade Wilson, who will save her? Oliver or Sara. Finished & Short. Sarlicity story.


I have done too many fictions at once im sorry!!! This one is for my bff Isha, love ya girl. I myself am a fan of Sara and Felicity (I ship them) so I thought why not. This has just randomly popped up in my head so it might be terrible, not forgetting i am terrible at writing.

 _"Just be yourself because that's good enough for me" - Cory Monteith (R. I. P)_

————XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX———

Oliver and Sara walked in noticing that their was something different. "Diggle where is Felicity?" Oliver asked

"I dont know, I went out to get a takeaway and when I came back she was gone"

Sara eyes shifted "I found a message" Suddenly Sara started to panic and her eyes went wide "Slade took her!"

"Sara relax Felicity is a bad-ass remember" Diggle told her.

"But she could be in danger, what happens if she thinks were coming to get her!! " Sara almost shouted

Oliver nodded "I agree with Sara"

Diggle smiled "I assume that we are at an agreement"Oliver replied "Track her down"

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~

"Miss smoak" Slade sneered "Who will be your saviour? Miss Lance or Oliver"

Felicity tilted her head "Why do you assume Sara would..?"

"Ohh.. " Slade whispered "You dont know.. well this will be interesting"

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~

"I found her" Diggle shouted. "Where is she? " Sara asked stepping closer to the computers.

"She is in an old hotel no far from here.." Diggle shook his head "But why there? "

"It has to be a lure for me" Oliver clenched his jaw "He knows how much I care for her"

Sara closed her eyes "We are still going though arent we?"

Oliver shook his head "It could be risky.. but this is Felicity's life thats in danger here"

Sara nodded "We have to- "

She paused as Oliver quickly spoke "Suit up"

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~

"Tick tock, tick tock"Deathstroke whispered in her ear.

Felicity spoke threw clenched teeth "get away from me"

"Your fiesty Miss Smoak, its a shame on what Oliver has been missing out on" Slade growled.

"Me and Oliver will never happen" Felicity glared at him.

Slade looked into her eyes and smiled.

"So your in love with the blonde Sara, shame I could of done with a girl like you" Slade laughed "She has feelings for you too"

"Leave her alone!" Slade could hear someone say behind him.

He turned around and shook his head "Talk of the devil"

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~

"I said leave Felicity alone Slade!" Sara shouted

"I told you, Miss Smoak" Slade said gesturing to Sara.

"Tell me Sara, where is Oliver?" Slade asked stepping closing to Sara.

"He is outside fighting off the rest" Sara whispered not taking her eyes off Felicity.

Slade walked behind Felicity and got out his dagger, and pointed the edge into her neck causing blood to drip down, and causing Felicity to moan in pain "So.. its just you and me then" he said looking at Sara.

"Slade you can take me just leave Felicity alone" Sara said shaking

"No, Sara please dont" Felicity moaned. But the dagger went in deeper.

"Sorry Miss Lance but thats not a choice, all that matters is getting revenge my own way" Slade growled.

Suddenly the dagger moved and Slade lifted it up to kill Felicity but Sara flew in and hit Slade to the ground.

Sara quickly got up and kicked the daggers away from Slade so he couldnt pick them up again. "Not on my watch" she whispered.

She bent down to Felicity and held her close. "You okay?" Sara asked brushing away hair from Felicity's face.

Felicity nodded, but then screamed "Sara" causing for her to turn around and stab Slade.

Slade took 6 steps back before falling to the ground.

Sara looked at her hands that were covered in blood then back at Slade's body "What have I done? I.. Im a monster" Sara whispered

Felicity grabbed her arm and held it "Your not a monster Sara, your a hero.. my hero, just be yourself because its who I fell in love with"

Sara stared at her in wonder "What slade said.. "

But suddenly Felicity locked her lips onto hers. They only parted to get some air. "Does that anwser everything?" Felicity smiled.

Sara laughed and tilted her head "Everything"

They turned their heads and saw Oliver and Diggle standing speechless. "Oops" Felicity said turning red.

Diggle just laughed and patted Olivers shoulder "Lets give them some privacy"

They both turned and headed out.

"Felicity, I love you" Sara finally said "But I just want you to know something-"

"Is it Sara isnt my real name" Felicity interrupted, which got a glare from Sara.

"Continue" Felicity replied smiling.

"With us.. I'm going all in"

 **THE END**


End file.
